


Lomanda Valentine's Day Quicky

by NiallWrites



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiallWrites/pseuds/NiallWrites
Summary: "Lotte couldn't help but feel nervous as she struggled to keep up with Professor Finnelan's notes. She wasn't particularly focused today, and she knew exactly why. Her mind wasn't on the lesson, but on the small box of chocolates that waited in her bag."Lil quicky because it'd be a crime for someone who writes romance not to post something today.
Relationships: Amanda O'Neill/Lotte Yanson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Lomanda Valentine's Day Quicky

Lotte couldn't help but feel nervous as she struggled to keep up with Professor Finnelan's notes. She wasn't particularly focused today, and she knew exactly why. Her mind wasn't on the lesson, but on the small box of chocolates that waited in her bag.

It was valentine's day at Luna Nova. As it was an all girls school, most students didn't particularly care, save for a select few. These select few consisted of those who had relationships with boys outside of the school, or the even more select few which Lotte had found herself falling into, to her surprise. It had been a strange discovery, certainly not the kind of thing she had expected to find out about herself by coming to Luna Nova, but Lotte had recently learnt that she was a lesbian. How so? Well, it had started early on in the year, when their class was first learning to fly. Lotte had grasped it easily enough, though it was someone else who had her attention. She couldn't keep her eyes off of the fiery-haired, smug-faced tomboy who had lifted up off the ground like it was nothing. She watched with awe as she had gracefully soared through the air, clearly showing off as she pulled a multitude of spins and flips, her messy hair going even wilder from the sheer speed with which she flew. Lotte was almost disappointed as she was called back down by Professor Nelson for being such a show off. Lotte couldn't have cared less, however. From that day on, she was absolutely in love with Amanda O'Neill.

However, therein lay her dilemma. Lotte was quiet, anyone who had ever met her knew it. It had been a useful trait in keeping her feelings for Amanda a secret, though it revealed itself as a double edged sword now that she finally felt she wanted to confess to her. It had been hard enough to tell Akko and Sucy. However, Akko had come up with a plan. After Sucy found out Amanda was bi from Constanze, much to Lotte's relief, Akko happily pointed out that valentines day was coming up. The two of them were right; Lotte might not ever have had a better chance. So, following a quick night of chocolate making, Lotte was ready. She had everything she needed. Although, whether she would actually be able to muster up the courage to tell her or not was a different story.

The blonde girl sighed, her focus drifting from Professor Finnelan to the right side of the room, where Amanda happened to be sat. She felt her heart swell as she looked at her; she seemed as bored as she was, idly spinning a pen in her hands. Lotte quickly looked back to avoid blushing up a storm. She sighed again, resting her head on her hand; she couldn't keep this up, especially not if Amanda ended up noticing her periodic looks across the room. There were no 'ifs', 'ands' or 'buts' about it. Lotte had to tell her, whether she was ready or not.

So, after school, Lotte made her way down to the grounds, Akko and Sucy trailing behind in case she needed it. She clutched the box of chocolates tight to her chest as she walked over to Amanda, her heartbeat racing more and more with each step.

"Hey, Amanda?" she managed to say. Amanda turned to her; the sunset beautifully lighting her fiery hair and emerald eyes.

"Hey, Lotte." she said with a smirk, "What's up?"

Despite the simplicity of the question, Lotte found her face growing hot as she stammered to answer.

'Damn, she wasn't kidding.' Sucy thought as she watched from afar.

"Y-yeah, I'm doing good." she finally managed to blurt out.

"You sure? You look like you've got some kind of fever going on or something." Amanda said, gesturing at her face.

"Uh... It's-it's nothing." Lotte said, trying to laugh it off a little. 'This is a trainwreck...' she thought frantically.

"So, did you wanna talk to me about something?"

"W-well yeah, actually."

"Welp, fire away." she smiled, giving Lotte her full attention; Lotte felt it to be somewhat of a blessing and a curse, to have her listening so intently.

"Well..." she began quietly, clutching the box of chocolates ever tighter, "this is hard for me to say... but I kind of _like_ you." she finally said, her fingertips pressed together. The two remained silent for a moment; Amanda seemed to be processing the confession.

"And I don't mean a friendly like-" Lotte said, the silence making her feel as though she had to clarify,

"No, no, I getcha. So..." she said, pointing to the chocolates.

"Oh, r-right, yes." she said, holding the box out, "Will you be my valentine?" she asked, though it was almost a formality at that point; however, she'd played the line over and over in her head so many times it practically felt as though it would go to waste if she didn't say it.

"Sure thing." she smiled, taking the box; her hands rested on Lotte's for a moment before she took it, "Thanks." she added. Lotte sighed with relief, she felt all the pressure of her pent up feelings finally evaporating as she watched Amanda open the box and take a bite out of one. "Mm! These are really damn good!"

"R-really?"

"Prolly the best I've ever had!"

"Th-thank you... I made them, so..." she said with a flustered chuckle.

"No kidding? Anyway, I should probably mention I knew you had feelings for me and all."

"Y-you did?" Lotte asked, a shocked look quickly overtaking her smile. Amanda nodded, "W-why didn't you-"

"I wanted to give you some space, let you take your time figuring things out."

"Oh... Th-thanks..."

"I mean, you sure took your time, but I'd say the wait was worth it."

"So you're happy with this... with me?"

"Of course!" Amanda grinned. However, this smile didn't carry her usual air of deviance or smugness. It was a genuine expression of joy. Tearing up slightly, Lotte couldn't help but hug Amanda on the spot. Amanda chuckled as she returned the embrace, running a hand through Lotte's hair as she planted a small kiss on her forehead.


End file.
